callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for "Night of the Undead") is the first Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: World at War and a zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''It was then released on the Rezurrection map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops. Gameplay Information Nacht der Untoten is set in a run-down building (the same room as the one on Airfield and the building in Hard Landing, just more destroyed) where up to four players must defend against an unlimited number of waves of Zombies for as long as possible. Each room in the building contains a number of windows that can be barricaded with wooden planks. Zombies knock off each wooden plank in order to climb through the window and enter the building. Zombies do not carry, use, or drop any weapons, and only use melee attacks. Two consecutive melee attacks will put a player into Second Chance. Only four people are allowed in the game. When a player is down, another player may revive him/her by walking up to the downed player and holding the "use" button. This causes the reviving player to stick a "syrette" into the downed player. If the downed player is not revived in 30 seconds, then he/she will bleed out and he/she will have to spectate other players until the end of the round. The game ends when all players are downed or killed. The game is divided into rounds. Once a round is finished (by killing all the Zombies), there is a small period of time, about 5–10 seconds, where players can repair barricades, buy weapons and regroup for the next round of the undead carnage. As the game progresses, the Zombies will come in larger numbers, have more health, and move faster. The core elements of the normal game are still present. Point System All players start off with 500 points. Players gain points by killing Zombies and rebuilding barricades. Barricades can be repaired by pressing the 'Use' button, this will give players 10 points for each wooden plank reattached. Killing Zombies will give players 50 to 130 points for each one killed depending on how the Zombie was killed. Only a certain amount of points can be gained every level from repairing barricades. 10 points are awarded for each non-fatal shot, while the killing shot awards 60 points (70 for an upper chest or neck shot kill). A headshot will award 100 points, while a melee attack will be awarded with 130 points for the killing stab. An explosive kill will give 50 points. The points are used to buy weapons for varying costs (or from the Mystery Box for 950 points each). Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop Power-ups that are beneficial to players. * [[Double Points|'Double Points']]' - All points a player gains are doubled, including points from a Nuke . It is advised to try for headshots or knifes during this Power-up to maximize given points. This Power-up lasts for 30 seconds. Its in-game drop is a "x2" symbol. * '''Insta-Kill - This Power-up will give players one-hit kills on Zombies. When a player kills a Zombie with this Power-up in play, the Zombie's head will always explode regardless of where the bullet hit, killing it instantly. The player will be awarded 10 points for the shot, and 50 for the kill, once again regardless of where the bullet hit. Therefore, players should not aim for headshots during Insta-Kill. This Power-up lasts for 30 seconds. The in-game drop is a human skull. It is wise to use the knife during Insta-Kill if the player is in the high rounds and want to save ammo, plus this also gives more points. If the player has a M2 Flamethrower, it will be most effective during Insta-Kill, as a very small burst of flame will kill any zombie instantly, allowing the player to incinerate a large group of zombies in under a second. * Nuke - This Power-up causes an incineration of all zombies currently on the map. There is a small delay before the nuke activates and kills all Zombies, who are set on fire and whose heads explode, causing them to die instantly, starting with the Zombies closer to the bomb, and spreading outwards. Although the nuke kills all zombies, it gives only 400 points all living players (downed and dead players will not receive the points). This makes it unfavorable when trying to obtain as many points as possible, unless there are only few zombies on the map, in which case picking up the nuke would be favorable, as every player would get 400 points, instead one player getting the points for the few zombies. (Note: this doesn't occur on the World at War version of Nacht der Untoten) * Max Ammo - This Power-up gives all players full reserve ammunition for all weapons, unless the weapon has no leftover ammunition or not a complete magazine of bullets. This includes rifle grenades, Stielhandgranates and Molotov Cocktails. It will not replenish the ammo of a person who is down. It will replenish the ammo of the weapon they are using while down, but when they are revived their ammo will be the same as it was before being downed. The in-game drop is denoted by a metallic ammo box, with a chain of bullets sticking out of the box. A Max Ammo will only give full reserve ammunition; any ammo left in the player's current magazine will not be refilled. A good strategy when playing with multiple people is to make sure everyone has reloaded all their weapons before grabbing the Max Ammo, especially with light machine guns (such as the MG42 or HK21), due to their high magazine capacity and low amount of reserve magazines. NOTE: Zombies will only drop a Power-Up if they are in the building, not outside the barricades. Weapons In Nacht der Untoten, all players start with a Colt M1911 and 2 Stielhandgranates. Players can purchase more weapons next to their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of the gun on a wall. Ammunition can be bought from the weapon's buy zone at half the price of the weapon. Ammunition for weapons that do not have buy zones (i.e., Colt M1911, Deployable FG42) must be obtained from a Max Ammo Power-up or by obtaining the same weapon from the Mystery Box, the latter option being possible but unlikely. It is possible for a player to have twice the amount of ammunition for a given weapon by carrying two weapons that use the same ammunition (i.e., carrying a Double-Barreled Shotgun and M1897 Trench Gun). Players can also choose to pay 950 points for a random weapon from the Mystery Box in the Help room, an unlockable room on the same floor as the starting room. When a player activates the box, it will open up, play a jingle, and cycle through a variety of weapons, eventually stopping at a random weapon. The weapons that can be obtained from the Mystery Box also include weapons that cannot be bought off the wall, such as the Ray Gun, M2 Flamethrower, and Panzerschreck. No Japanese weapons can be obtained from the Mystery Box (or are available in Nacht der Untoten, other than the Type 100 on iPod Touch version), and the only Russian weapons available are the PTRS-41 and the PPSh-41. However, the PPSh-41 can only be received through the box on iPod Touch and iPhone version. On the second floor of the building there is also a cabinet that will give the player a scoped Kar98k or an M2 Flamethrower (iPod touch only) at the cost of 1500 points. Weapons available are listed below: Starting *M1911 *Stielhandgranate x2 *Knife Starting Room *M1A1 Carbine (600 points) *Kar98k (200 points) "Help" Room *Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) *M1A1 Thompson (1200 points) *Mystery Box (950 points) Upstairs *BAR (1800 points ) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) *Stielhandgranates (250 points) *M2 Flamethrower (1500 points) (iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad only) Sniper Cabinet (upstairs) Once players have opened up the upstairs, near the Trench Gun buy zone, there is a large cabinet which will give out a Scoped Kar98k or a Scoped Springfield (World at War only, not on hardened) for 1500 points. Opening the cabinet will buy the rifle at the same time, so it is important to not open it while holding a good weapon. Due to the reasonably high price and low effectiveness of the Scoped Kar98k, it is very rare to see a player open this in a game. On the iPhone/iPod Touch version, the cabinet costs 2000 points and gives the player an M2 Flamethrower. On this version it is a good idea to open the cabinet because the M2 Flamethrower is significantly more effective against Zombies than on console or PC. Other weapons *Dirty Harry (Only available through use of the PC command console/Modding) *BRAAAINS... (Only available through use of the PC command console/Modding) *Colt M1911 (A stronger variant of the regular, only available through use of the PC command console/Modding) *Walther P38 (Only available through use of the PC command console/Modding) *PPSh-41 (Only on the iPod Touch/iPhone) *Type 100 (Only on iPod Touch/iPhone) *Bouncing Betties (Only on iPod Touch/iPhone *''wanderwafffle300000(only for me)'' Rooms Nacht der Untoten contains only three rooms: the Starting Room, the Help Room and the Upstairs Room. Starting Room: The Starting Room has five windows that can be boarded up. It also has the M1A1 Carbine and the Kar98k in it. It is the largest and most open room on the map. It is not recommended to stay in this room past round five. There are two paths able to be bought from this room. The first is to the right of the largest window and has the word "Help" written on it. It leads in to the "Help Room". The other path is through the cleared debris located towards the center of the room, this path leads upstairs. Both ways cost 1000 points. In Black Ops, Mule Kick is available in this room for 4000 points. Help Room: The Help Room has two windows and a wall that leads into a dead-end cave that can be boarded up. It is slightly smaller than the Starting Room, and has a radio (which plays music when knifed or shot), the Mystery Box, the Double-Barreled Shotgun, and Thompson. Many players tend to camp in this room thumb|300px|right|Here are the Exclusive songs form the radio, extracted from audio files.before going upstairs. The only path leading away from this room (aside from the "Help" door) is the debris costing 1000 points blocking the path to the upstairs room. It is not advisable to camp in this location, as the debris takes about three seconds to rise, leaving the players open to the possibility of being cornered and getting downed. Upstairs Room: The Upstairs Room has four windows and a slight elevation advantage. It is the same size as the Help room, but has more rubble around, so it is harder to maneuver around this room. It has the Sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/Grip, BAR, M1897 Trench Gun, the Sniper Cabinet and Stielhandgranates. It also has some good strategies, but it is recommended to open the Help Room before the player opens this one, as they will need the weapons only available from Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Black Ops This map, along with the other three Classic Zombie Maps, is available in the Hardened and Prestige editions and the Rezurrection map pack of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player plays as one of the four characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese, and is able to use the new weapons of Black Ops, including the Thundergun and Cold War era guns. The Monkey Bomb from Der Riese returns, available only from the Mystery Box. World at War weapons are still available on the wall. The musical easter egg "Undone" can be activated in Black Ops by shooting all the explosive barrels outside of the building. It is available to anyone who purchased the Rezurrection DLC Map Pack for 1200 Microsoft Points or £11.49 ($15.00) on PlayStation 3 and PC on the 22nd of September, 2011. On September 27, 2011, Mule Kick was added to the map, and was also added to all other maps (excluding Dead Ops Arcade). It is the only perk in this map. It is located in the starting room. Gallery ''Call of Duty: World at War Nacht_der_Untoten_-_DNST.jpg|Downstair Floor-plan Nacht_der_Untoten_-_UPST.jpg|Upstairs Floor-plan Nacht Der Untoten Ground Floor.jpg|View of ground floor from Help Room door Upstairs.jpg|Upstairs view NDUOverview.jpg|Map Overview Help_Room.jpg|Help Room (Mystery Box in far left corner) Cabinet.jpg|Sniper Cabinet located Upstairs Box.jpg|Mystery Box located in the Help Room Help_Room_Door.jpg|The unfinished Help on the door to the Help Room You_Must_Ascend_From_Darkness.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Start Room SLA.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Help Room Nacht_Der_Untoten_PBY_Catalina_Crash.jpg|Crashed B-17 Flying Fortress outside the building Nacht der Untoten Poster2.jpg|A Zombie attacking the player in Nacht der Untoten Nazi_Zombies.png|Nazi Zombies sign shown on the loading screen Call of Duty: Black Ops Nacht_der_Untote_Loading_Screen.jpg|Loading screen in Black Ops. Rezurrection-NachtDerUntoten.jpg|Nacht der Untoten in Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Mystery Box Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The box in Nacht Der Untoten Help Door Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Help door in Nacht Der Untoten Video Call of Duty: World at War Video:Call of Duty: World at War - Nacht der Untoten|Nacht der Untoten - Trailer Video:Call of Duty: World At War: Nacht Der Untoten - Loading Screen|Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen Video:Radio in Nacht Der Untoten (Musical EasterEgg)|Radio in Natch Der Untoten (Musical Easter Egg) Video:Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies iPhone / iPod Touch Gameplay - Nacht der Untoten|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay on the iPhone Video:CoD: Zombies- iPad Gameplay- Nacht Der Untoten on Recruit 1 of 4|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay on the iPad with Commentary Video:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Nacht der Untoten Map Gameplay Video|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay with Commentary Video:Call of Duty:World At War PS3 - Nazi Zombies - Nacht der Untoten Rounds 8-11 (Part 3 of 3)|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay on the PS3 Video:World At War Nazi zombies Nacht Der Untoten gameplay|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay on Xbox Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Video:Nacht der Untoten Musical Easter Egg|Nacht der Untoten - Musical Easter Egg Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies Nacht der Untoten Loading Screen|Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen Video:Black Ops: Zombies - Nacht Der Untoten|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay Video:Black Ops Zombies: Live Commentary - Nacht Der Untoten Part 1 - Attempt 1|Nacht der Untoten Solo Gameplay with Commentary Trivia References ru:Nacht der Untoten Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Zombies Mode Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops